Between Friends
by Skymouth
Summary: Raphael and April are left in a hopeless situation. Defenses come down on both sides and, well, one thing leads to another--- My first TMNT fic. RaphApril


Between Friends

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Eastman and Laird. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.

Rating: PG13 sexual situations

Summary: Raphael and April are left in a hopeless situation. Defenses come down on both sides and, well, one thing leads to another--- My first TMNT fic. Raph/April.

(Author's Note: April may be a little bit OOC, but--- oh well. I hadn't even intended on writing a fic, but I was inspired by a pic I drew and wrote this in a record 2 days plus one extra to beta. If you're interested, pic's up in under my penname Skymouth.)

"I hope they're okay." April was huddled in the corner, in the dark. But she wasn't alone, and for that, she was very thankful.

There was no response from her companion. It was so dark, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. And the turtle was so used to blending into anything, she wasn't even certain if he was still there. She couldn't even hear him breathing.

"Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Just checking."

"I'm not gonna ditch ya, April." He sounded peeved that she could even think such a thing.

"I know, I just--- hate this. I don't even know where we are!" She griped.

"Would that make much difference? We still gotta find the others." He said cryptically.

She sighed. "We can't even get out. How long have we been stuck here?"

"Over twenty-five hours, I suspect." Raph said.

Her stomach growled audibly. She was hungry, thirsty, wet, cold, and frightened. Utterly miserable, in other words. But she knew it would do no good to complain. Complaining to Raphael was a useless gesture. Besides, she knew he was equally miserable.

"You think they found the tape?" Small talk to keep the mind from creating imaginary horrors in the dark. Keep on talking and the dark prison they had fallen into wouldn't seem so ominous.

"I hope so. If there really was a tape."

"You think--- they'll find us?"

There was no response from the temperamental turtle. Then, "You know the self destruct's on countdown."

She drew her knees up to her chest and clutched them tightly. Their fault. After they had gotten separated from the other turtles, she and Raph had continued to look for the tape. The tape that some terribly lucky government snitch had taken of the turtles in mid-battle. Before they could get their hands on it, it was sold. April had discovered just who had purchased the thing and they had all been led to what had turned out to be a perfect trap. Raph suspected there was no tape. That it had all been a ruse to get him and his brothers into that place and then destroy them.

They hadn't much time left, she knew. 'I never cleaned my toilet.' Was all she could think. How embarrassing to die and have authorities go through her stuff find her unkempt toilet once she was declared missing. Had she put her dirty laundry in the hamper? She couldn't remember.

"April?"

"Yes, Raphael?"

There was a pause, "I'm sorry. Um, about the other day. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Um, thanks." April was taken aback. Raph apologizing? Cleaning out the closet, she supposed. "I shouldn't have pushed. It was partly my fault too."

It had been over some dumb thing too. The argument they had had. She couldn't even really recall exactly what had started it. It'd just inflated into some uncontrollable monster. Raph had been so prickly towards her since. A real jerk. It had infuriated her. But she had been glad of company from the moment they had become trapped in that dark hole in the bowels of the building.

"How's your cut?" She inquired.

He'd been injured during the process of their separation with the others. A fairly deep slice on his thigh had given him a limp. But he refused to cry out in pain and refused her assistance. She knew he was feeling it, especially in the cold damp cell they had landed in.

"Can't tell."

She couldn't take it. Being in there, she felt like more then her sight was cut off. She felt like the whole world was very far away. She wanted contact. To feel. It wasn't enough to hear that she wasn't alone. He'd protest, but that was just too bad!

April crawled over to where she suspected the turtle of being. She found him. His skin was just as cold as hers felt.

"What?" He demanded pertly.

"I'm cold." She pressed up against him. He shifted uncomfortably but allowed the contact. She leaned against him, hoping that he wasn't as cold-blooded as his slow-moving relatives. His arms wrapped around her and drew her closer. She felt a little better for it.

They sat there in dark silence, holding onto one another for warmth, for comfort, for companionship.

"You sure you're okay, Raphael?"

He was so stubborn, she knew. He'd deny feeling any sort of pain. "I'll live."

She grabbed his hand, "Show me the wound."

She sensed his reluctance but she could be stubborn too. She kept a firm grip on his hand, knowing he could easily shrug out of anything if he wanted to. But he relented and guided her hand to his wound.

April felt the taunt muscle of his inner thigh, and then the place where the slice interrupted the smooth skin. Her fingers slid across sticky wetness and then the gaping crevice where the skin had parted. He was still bleeding. She wished she could tell how badly. Just how much blood had he lost? She was worried. Her fingers explored the wound as gently as she could. Once he tensed from pain, but made no sound.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"S'okay." He grunted. "Nothing you can do for it. We're gonna die here anyway."

"Want to bet?" She took a hold of the hem of her blouse and tore two long strips. One she balled up and placed against the wound, the other she used to tie it into place. "I don't think it was the artery or else you'd have been dead a long time ago."

She tied the knot tightly and then tested to make sure it was covering the wound.

"Thanks, April."

"You're welcome, Raphael."

She knew she had his blood all over her hands. Without giving it any thought, she wiped her hands on her jeans then she went back to holding him.

"Most fun I've had all day." He said jokingly.

"You're impossible." She quipped.

"But you still adore me."

She sighed, reluctant to affirm, "Really impossible."

She felt him shift his weight and she shifted in response, trying to make herself more comfortable. It was difficult to cozy up to a cold, hard shell. But where his flesh touched her, warmth emanated. Hugging him was quite unlike hugging any other guy, she realized. She was used to being able to hear a heartbeat when she had her head resting on a guy's chest. The shell made that feat impossible. And that cozy feeling of sinking into a guy, molding perfectly against his flesh, again, the shell confounded the prospect of spooning.

"Ain't'cha ever been--- curious?" Raph's question cut through her disturbing train of thoughts.

"Curious about what?"

He didn't respond right away. "'Bout what it'd be like. Ya know. Bein' with one of us?"

He sounded embarrassed. She still held onto him, but stared into the darkness feeling confused and just a touch of fright. Fright because the thought HAD crossed her mind, more then just once. It was only natural. Her bond with them was so much tighter then she could have ever thought possible after their initial meeting. There was no one in New York she could trust more then the turtles and their old sensei.

They were going to die there. She knew that. He knew that. She clung to him, wondering how she should respond, if she should bother. It was ridiculous. They were too different. Curious, sure, but that was all. They were going to die. So what would it all matter in the end anyway?

"Didn't mean to scare ya." She heard him mutter after her long delay in answering.

"I--- just, I don't know how to answer that question."

"Don't worry. 'Least we won't die alone, huh?"

She heard the cold finality in his voice and clutched at him tighter in response. He squeezed her and she heard him sigh. She knew they had it tough. She'd often sense the raging hormones on her more resent trips to their den. They had no method of release. In that regard, they were quite literally alone. And she'd seen the results of that frustration often enough to wonder if she had it in her to help them out in some fashion. But she never quite had the nerve.

This was the first time any of the turtles actually brought it up in front of her.

Raph sat there, bleeding and thinking. Holding onto April only made him more aware of what he didn't and couldn't ever have. Knowing they were going to die had made him feel bold enough to even put the suggestion out there for her. He needed her. So much so, some days it was an unbearable ache. He knew part of his blow up with her yesterday had been in response to that ache. Unrequited love sucked! He shouldn't have lost his temper at her. She deserved better, dammit! What made him think she'd want to be with him over any of his other brothers anyway, if at all? He really wished he knew how much time they had left. At least he would get to spend his last moments with her.

They sat there, April rested her head on his hard chestplate. She wrestled with herself. It wasn't like if anything happened, that they'd live to regret it tomorrow. Time was running out for them.

He felt a smooth hand carefully caress his cheek. He couldn't help himself, he let his head nod forward a bit and closed his eyes, enjoying the contact more then he knew he should, knowing he'd be left wanting as usual. He ached for contact, as much as he pushed everyone away. That's partly what made him so wild. He should just push her away, was what he should do, but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he took her other hand into both of his and explored each of her five digits by feel in the dark. So different from his own.

She didn't pull away from him. It emboldened him. He brought her knuckles to his lips and hesitated before he kissed them. No slap, no pulling away, no brusque remark. His heart pounded as he tried to decide what to do, tried to figure out how much April would allow.

April couldn't help but feel anxious. She wasn't sure if it was fair for Raph. Should she be sending out such positive signals? But what was fair? They were both going to die. She was terrified. And call it crazy, but his touch lessened her fear just enough--- just enough for her to respond in ways she wouldn't ordinarily. So she brought his hand to her lips and inserted one of his digits into her mouth.

Startled, Raph half jerked back, smacking into the cold, unforgiving wall. April was sucking on his second digit. He felt her tongue run over it's length. It was such a simple act, but it turned his sex-starved body on like never before.

"A-pr-il." His voice was thick and throaty.

She pulled his finger from her mouth and licked her lips amazed at her boldness. "Show me."

His heart was hammering against his chest as he tried to figure out what she meant by that. Raph decided to test her limit and drew her hand down--- down between his legs, underneath the shell. He was scared. Scared what her reaction would be. He tensed, at the ready if it would be bad.

She felt him and fear of the unknown gripped her momentarily. He was warm and it surprised her. She wasn't expecting that. Who was she fooling, she wasn't sure what to expect! She was careful, sure that any sudden movement on her part would be seen as something negative and would halt their sensual exploration of each other.

Raph's pulse ripped through his veins. He throbbed in places that had never known a strangers touch--- until now. The fighter groaned and fought against trembling. He realized that even though this was new territory for her, that she was experienced and he appreciated her efforts. Then he remembered her blouse. Torn asunder to dress his wound. Dare he? They were within easy reach and he'd never---

Screw it! He reached over and fumbled about, searching in the dark by feel. He'd seen some of Mike's old porn magazines and had a good idea of what he should do, things he'd like to try. His hands found the bare flesh of her waist and crept upwards until they cupped the round, globes. So soft!

They sat there, in the dark, hands exploring, touching, teasing, groping, grunting, and groaning. It was easier to do when it was pitch black for some reason.

He came. For the first time with someone else's assistance. He poured into her hand and out rolled a long suppressed shout. Sweaty, exhausted, he leaned back against the wall, trembling and gasping for breath, willing his pulse to still. He tried to grasp what had just happened to him. He felt April snuggle back up to him, heard her sigh and felt her relax, arms wrapping around him lazily. His own wrapped about her small form.

One question kept running through his mind. Was he still considered a virgin?

A burst of sound and light invaded the room. April flinched and clung tighter to Raph, if that were possible. Raphael instinctively pulled her to his other side, out of harms way and winced as his wound was knocked into from shifting her.

"Raph? April?"

"Dammit, Leo?" Raphael managed through gritted teeth, trying to slow his heart again.

"I think it would behoove us to vacate the premises with all due speed." Donnie said.

"Duh." Mike entered the room and held his hand out to April who hesitated before grasping it, mindful to use the hand that Raph hadn't ejaculated into. The young turtle heaved her to her feet, thankfully quiet at her state of disarray.

Raph managed to stand on his own, he trembled with the effort, feeling lightheaded from the loss of blood and the rush from sex. He tried to wave off Leo's and Don's assistance but they stubbornly held onto him. In the light, April managed to get a glimpse at her handiwork. Blood was smeared all around the area. The bandage was already well soaked through. She'll clean it up properly back at the den with Don's help. She too had his blood and cum smeared all over her pants, she tried not to think too hard about the latter at that moment. Right then, they had to escape. They hurried out as fast as Raph's injury allowed them.

They were a block out and away from the building when the ground and the air around them shook with the explosion.

"Well, that's that." Leo said mildly.

"And the tape?" April asked.

Leo shrugged, "There never was a tape."

"Which means someone's out to get us--- again." Mike sighed unhappily.

"Can we please move it along?" Raph complained.

"Why, you got some big plans or something?" Mike was the only one who laughed at his joke.

Raph just growled and looked away. April tried not to notice that he avoided looking at her ever since the boys found them. Besides, they had more important things to worry about. Mike was right. Someone was out to get them and she wanted to know who.

They made it back to the den and got Raph cleaned up. He disappeared soon after. April made some excuse to leave, promising the boys she'd look into who it was that set them up to die in that place. But she really was out to find Raph. She knew his favorite hide-outs and methodically went to each, seeking him out.

"Raph?"

He jerked into a stand, startled at her approach. "What? What do you want?"

"To talk."

"'Bout what?"

"Come on, Raphael." She stepped into the alcove, ducking her head at the low entrance. The whole ceiling was lower then usual in this part of the sewer. She had to stoop. She approached him, trying to catch his nervous eye but it darted and danced about and she failed with locking on. She sighed, "Is it going to be weird between us now?" That was the last thing she wanted. Why'd he have to make things so difficult?

"You were taking pity on me."

She made a frustrated sound. She wanted to hit him! "It wasn't pity! I wanted comfort and you were there! You needed comfort too, you big jerk! Why can't we just let it be what it was?"

"And what was it?" He really wanted to know.

She poked him in his chestplate, "I care for you, Raphael. For you and ALL of your brothers!" At his look, she shook her head in agitation, "No, I've never done anything with them." He could be so infuriating sometimes! "You can be such a--- such a--- GUY sometimes! It makes me want to scream!"

The turtle blinked. He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. He eventually guessed not.

"I don't want it to be weird between us, Raphael." April said after calming down.

"Neither do I." He said finally. Raph risked looking down at her and caught her eye at last. It was a kind eye and he was very glad he found no pity in there. "I want you in to stay in my life."

She smiled at him and touched his arm, "And I will be, never fear. We shared something special. Let's build on that."

He nodded, feeling better at that admission. "Sounds good to me."

The End


End file.
